


Барабаны

by SantAiryN



Series: Writober 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Париж, революция, ангел и демон отправляются обедать в первый в своем роде французский ресторан.





	Барабаны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на райтобер по [вот этому списку](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFx--QTXoAYk_CB?format=jpg&name=4096x4096), день 10.

Возможно, фригийский колпак и откровенное санкюлотство в Гран-Таверн-де-Лондр были не особенно уместны, но второй раз оказаться в кандалах Азирафель, пожалуй, не хотел. Поэтому со взглядами изящно одетых официантов пришлось просто смириться. Хозяин первого настоящего ресторана на французской земле, господин Бовилье, не поддерживал революцию, что было в текущей политической ситуации не очень-то благоразумно, зато позволяло надеяться на изысканный обед в стенах его заведения.

— Здесь можно получить не только отменные блинчики, но и совершенно чудесные отбивные из телятины. Могу еще порекомендовать куропаток... — Азирафель с упоением перечислял позиции меню, не давая вставить и слово застывшему в вежливом и слегка недоуменном ожидании официанту.

Кроули в ответ сдержанно ухмылялся. Когда дело касалось еды (а так же кое-каких книг), ангел излучал редкостный энтузиазм, так что решив не лишать его удовольствия выбрать блюда, Кроули, в свою очередь, сосредоточился на вине. Его здесь, не смотря на все политические катаклизмы, все так же подавали по высшему классу.

Впрочем, ни прекрасная еда, ни роскошная обстановка, хранящие дух аристократизма, не позволяли забыть о происходящем в стране. И дело было не только в развешанных повсюду трехцветных лентах. То и дело с улицы долетали крики толпы и ритмичный барабанный бой, который теперь вызывал у Азирафеля пренеприятнейшие ассоциации.

Бум! — кто-то хватает его локоть.

Бум! — его волокут куда-то неряшливо одетые люди, кричащие что-то по-французски. 

Бум-бум! — захлопываются одна за другой решетчатые двери.

Если бы не Кроули... Ангел исподтишка бросил взгляд на демона, неторопливо потягивающего красное вино. Да, если бы не Кроули, получилась бы ужасно неприятная история.

Бум-бум-бум! — бокалы на столе зазвенели, ударяясь друг о друга хрустальными стенками.

Бум-бум-бум! — застучало в груди ангела в тот момент, когда он, стоя в кандалах, услышал знакомый голос. И это тоже было явно не к добру.

Обладатель этого голоса, между тем, прикончил первую бутылку и очевидно собирался заказать еще.

— Ты не находишь, что здесь довольно шумно? — Азирафель, приняв максимально невинный вид, аккуратно собрал хрустящей булочкой остатки соуса. 

— Хочешь сменить обстановку?

— Если ты не возражаешь. Я мог бы показать тебе свой магазин, там как раз должны были закончить отделку.

— Ангел, так и скажи, что у тебя лимит на чудеса закончился, а тащиться через пролив не охота.

Азирафель покраснел, но крыть было нечем. Тащиться действительно ужасно не хотелось.

— Ладно, но с тебя причитается. — Кроули прищелкнул пальцами, и через мгновение его тщательно уложенную прическу уже пытался растрепать пронзительный лондонский ветер.

Они стояли прямо перед новеньким магазином. Азирафель с гордостью посмотрел на свежеокрашенную вывеску с золочёнными буквами и, отчего-то смущаясь, спросил:

— Не желаешь зайти?

Хотя барабаны остались далеко в бушующем Париже, в груди продолжало тяжело стучать — бум-бум-бум.

— Конечно желаю! Что за отвратительная погода, — проворчал Кроули, но в отражении до блеска натертых витрин было видно, что он улыбается.


End file.
